Happy Hustle High
by AriCMpie
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow used to be the best of friends, and then the blue haired had to move away, the two lost touch and had almost forgotten about each other, almost. Now Grimmjow is back, but he's got a serious attitude problem, worse then when the two were kids. Ichigo has changed also developing a spunk of his own that is sure to piss of Grimm. GrimmxIchi yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez walked down the long empty hall while glancing down at his schedule before eyeing each room number as he passed he never figured he'd be back in town again. It had been so long since the bluenette had set his eyes on the high school, the high school he never thought he'd ever be inside. The place he and his friends would talk about longingly in grammar school in a big rush to grow up. The teen took out his phone checking the time as it shows him the time of five past eight on his phone. He was five minutes late already. He was tempted to just skip the entire day and go drink with his friends, Nnoitra and Stark had already offered so damn why not? Still he promised his parents he'd finished school before anything else. Then most likely fuck up his life afterwards. He glanced at the paper one last time before making eye contact with the room number, 205. A sigh left him as he enters making his way to the teacher's desk, handing the short and sad looking man a note from the front office. All eyes were on him, since nobody can not not look at who comes in the room. The already dreary man threw away the little paper in the trash bin next to him, "Ah, Jaegerjaquez, we've been expecting you. Please go sit at the last desk." He told him as he took out his attendance sheet. The blue haired made his way down a row of desks only to hear some of his friends that he had stay in contact with, snicker at him. He had seen Nnoitra the year before but he hadn't seen Stark or his little brother Ulquiorra for over two, it had been a while they both had gotten a lot bigger. The teen couldn't help but to snicker back blowing them a kiss. "All right, enough boys." The teacher ordered.

Grimmjow sat right next to Nnoitra who was diagonal from the brothers, "Long time no see you fuckers." he joked clasping hands with the tall ravenette and they went in for a quick bro hug. "I'm saying man, what the hell took you so damn long?" Nnoitra responded and sat into his seat leaning back so Grimmjow could do the same to Stark and eventually Ulquiorra minus the hug. "Man my Ma wouldn't dare let me make any decision for myself till I turned eighteen, so I told her I was moving in with my grandma. Had to get the fuck out of that town kids there are fucking assholes, I'll tell you. Ain't got no sense of humor or fun." The bluenette rolled his eyes and grumbled. "At least you came back Grim, It's real good to see your goofy ass still in one piece." Stark replied with a small smile. Grim laughed, trying to keep his voice down still though, "My goofy ass Stark? Say's the one who should have graduated last year? With your super senior self." This made even the usually emotionless Ulquiorra snort, Stark just shook his head and flicked off his old friend, "Fuck all you guys."

The teacher began row call, calling each student's name. Grimmjow and the rest were to busy talking with each other to even notice the teacher had called out the bluenette's name four times, and was getting more annoyed by the moment. "Grimmjow." The teacher called out. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" The bluenette eventually turned his head with a grin facing the teacher. "Here" he chimed batting his eyes.

"So I'll need you all here after school for a rehearsal on your solos, we should be out by like...five ish...I hope." The small choir instructor tried on, she wanted a leg up in the competition, of course as anyone would, yet the women was making too big a deal about the situation. The orangette wanted to win the future competitions of course, but the group had made it to state the year before they did not need to jump the gun. He found the extra practices annoying and tiring. The class bells rang disrupting Ichigo's thoughts the room filled with sighs, Ms Suoh had made the group late for first hour again. It was the third time this month. All the students began to pick up their belongings from the desks and tables with groans and complaints. Ms Suoh raised up her hands, "Chill guys. I'll let your teachers know you're not tardy." She reassured her students and led the way out of her music room. Going who knows where, the female was so spontaneous and bubbly you never really could guess her actions.

Ichigo started towards his locker, he hadn't even had the time to get ready for the school day because of the teachers silly meetings. He and a few of the orangettes friends walked together and talked about how ridiculous their instructor was. At his locker Ichigo retrieved a few composition notebooks, pencil case and sling bag full of textbooks that he refused to drag around the school in arms. They were to heavy, and the orangette found it so stupid that teachers expected them to carry around the stupid things around everywhere they went around the school. It was the norm now of course since the beginning of freshman year, and now the male was a senior. Funny how time flies

As Ichigo and his friends were all heading towards their classes a very familiar bell like voice almost sang through the school's intercom "Please allow all choir students into class late." Ms Suoh asked sweetly to the school. Ichigo gave out a sigh of relief, he was not going to be marked tardy, and possibly get detention, because of her. The orangette waved good bye to his companions and went into his first hour English class slowly but confidently.

"Ah Mr Kurosaki thank you so much for joining us." The teacher said a little irritated, "it's quite curious that the new student found his way to class before you did? Wouldn't you agree Mr. Kurosaki?" The old man was giving Ichigo a hard time, they never got along anyway. And Ichigo's tardiness did not make it better even with a legitimate excuse. But the male was more interested in the man's words today, 'New kid...' he thought 'where...' the orangette sorted through the students in the back and saw an old familiar face with blazed blue hair and shook off bewilderment, 'Grimm was back?' It had been almost nine years since he had seen his childhood friend and it took all of his power not to tackled the bluenette to the ground then.

"Well I guess you're right Mr Totska, my bad, I'll make sure to draw out a better map to follow for tomorrow. Wouldn't want to be late to YOUR class, no sir." He responded sarcastically and headed towards his seat with his good friend Chad which was just across from his old friend where he sat with that damn trouble maker Nnoitra. Chad and Ichigo had been friends since the two of them were very young, and were very close, but never as close as he was with Grimmjow.

"Watch your tongue boy." The man cautioned before Ichigo took his seat and he returned to the board and teaching. Chad looked to Ichigo with a nod before returning to his notes, but the orangette was surprisingly happy and excited it was a different look from Ichigo's usually scowl he wore most of the day."Hey Grim, what are you doing here?" The happy boy addressed his old dear childhood friend in the softest whisper he could fathom. Gaining the look of all four friends.

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair eyeing Nnoitra who were ripping up paper and placing it in a unsuspecting girl's hoodie. The bluenette couldn't keep in his laugh before his name had been called out yet again. "Jaegerjaquez, do you need to see the principal's office on your first day." He asked sternly. The teen shook his head as he bit the inside of his cheeks. It was so hard for him to hold in his laugh. "N..No... No sir." He said with a straight face. His eyes went back to his friend once he was done placing the paper in. With soft ease he fixed her hoodie just enough to not get her attention. God, his friend was a dumbass in his eyes, but god did he miss this. He forgot how much fun they were sometimes.

Once the door opened, Grimmjow's eyes locked onto the orange haired teen that entered the room, that the asshole of a teacher was picking on, it was a little funny. The male looked somewhat familiar in his eyes but couldn't put a finger on it, he knew that orange hair was familiar for sure. The bluenette shook off the thought looking down at his english 'notes' scribing some doodles inside. One was a little angry face saying profanity. He glanced back up hearing Mr. Totska still blabbering to the guy with orange hair, not bitching him out but just being an asshole. His first day here and he automatically hated the teacher, the man had this vibe feeling of being a complete douche bag. But he could care less due to the fact that he won't hesitate to cuss a teacher out. He has done it before for being disrespected and will gladly do it again. As the guy sat down at his seat, Grimmjow heard the male's voice from behind. He glanced back at him with eyebrows raised as his face looked in complete disgust. "Uh, I don't fucking know you, geek. Don't talk to me." He snarled to him in a soft tone. With a roll of his blue eyes, he turns back looking back down at his english book and resumed his doodling. Nnoitra laughed and Stark just smirked at the choir boy as he put an L to his forehead made up of his thumb and forefinger. Only making Grimmjow chuckle out again.

Ichigo's face scrunched up a little bit as he watched the other draw he was a bit dumbfounded. 'The fuck?' He thought, the taller male didn't seem like he was being sarcastic or just simply joking with him either, he was serious. Did he really not remember him? And even if Grimmjow didn't, what new kid in his right mind talks to his new classmates like that. "Geek?!" He growled under his breath, he didn't mean to repeat the word but the orangette couldn't believe what Grimmjow had just called him. Ichigo's friends that sat close to him looked at Grimmjow with questioning looks. Not entirely sure about what to do or say in the situation. Ichigo never got called that before, maybe he was labeled an asshole, big mouth or jerk, but had never been a geek, he was far from a loser and his childhood friend was going to learn it quick. "Who are you calling geek, loser? You should learn you place new kid." He sneered at him, sure Ichigo didn't really particularly like coming off as a condescending ass but Grimmjow forced his hand. To many of the raveonettes friends were present to ignore the taller male's comment. The other males around him snickered at Grimmjow words and turned back to listen to the teacher. Except one, "Don't be a douche Ichigo," Chad whispered to the orangette next to him not looking contact with the teacher's gaze. "The prick started it." He said a little slowly in apology. Ichigo moved his body away from Grimmjow with a roll of eyes in annoyance. Even if he wasn't done talking, the orangette almost always found himself listening to Chad if he had a point. Ichigo didn't really know why he did, but he couldn't help himself when it came to the other, but he wasn't going to let Chad know that. He didn't want to come off as a weirdo.

Grimmjow tapped his pencil on his desk as his eyes roamed the room looking at his friends snickering quietly at him. They heard the supposed 'tough guy' act from the other kid. Grimmjow had a bad reputation at his other school for getting pissed off at anyone who tried to put him in his place. Let alone try to show it off towards his other friends. So he turns to face Ichigo smacking his papers off his desk. The teen didn't care if he'd get in trouble with the teacher at this point. But the teacher didn't even bat an eye over to the sound of paper. The teen glared a dirty look at Ichigo, studying him for a moment recalling the male from years ago. He remembered him being his old friend. Old best friend. There was a big grin on his face as he nodded just slightly. He leaned closer towards him and whispered the following: "I got you Stawberry, I fucking got you." It was the nickname he had given the other years ago when they first met. But now Grimmjow mentioned it, it was more like a threat than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo moved his body in surprise at the others quick movements. All of his English materials sprawled out onto the floor. And his teacher said and did nothing, Chad and some others looked at the commotion right in front of them in a bit of awe. Ichigo glared at his old friend, slightly intimidated by the stair he got back. 'Strawberry...' he thought carefully, 'this jack ass I knew he remembered me.' The orangette had not been called Strawberry since the day Grimmjow moved away, bringing about memories and anger. Grimmjow had used the name as an insult, and threw his stuff, "Who the hell do you think you asshole!" Ichigo called and got up from his seat, he started to lunge out at the bigger male before his arm was yanked back down into his seat, he tried to shove the arm away but to no avail.

"Sit man." Chad hissed as he quickly pulled the orangette down into his seat again, in success. Mr. Tosuka turned from the board at this point, "Is there a problem Mr. Kurosaki? Mr. Jaegerjaquez? " he said by looking at each boy individually as he called their name. Ichigo gave that man a hard stare, "of course not Mr. Totsuka. " the man walked up slowly to the male, "There had better not be Mr Kurosaki wouldn't want you to miss any sing songy competitions because of a write up would you?"

"No sir." Ichigo answered slowly keeping the same stare on his face. The teacher walked back to the front of the room to continue his lecture. "Just ignore him, we'll get him later." Chad whispered passing the orangette his book that had been thrown to the floor. Ichigo huffed a breath and stole a glare at Grimmjow before he went to pick up his things. He looked up at him again and whispered, "You don't know who you just fucked with. " this time holding his things a bit bit tighter and closer to Chad's side of the desk, not because he was scared of Grimmjow or anything. He just didn't want the other to think he can do whatever he wants to him.

The bluenette found the situation totally amusing as if it was a real life movie. Himself portraying as the bully and Ichigo his little bitch ass victim. He fucking loved it. The male had only shown Ichigo a soft taunting smile. It was the obvious 'challenge accepted' kind of look. "Oh, believe me, Strawberry, I'm going to fuck with you harder." He winked as he turned himself around. His buddies laughed in silence watching their friend igniting the flame. He could tell Nnoitra wanted a piece of action with the choir boy, Stark looked amused also but then again his lazy ass wouldn't put much effort into fucking with Ichigo, Ulquiorra couldn't care less about anything, plus he wasn't mean natured like the rest of them.

Eventually the bell had rung dismissing the students for their other classes, Grimmjow had a Chemistry, Algebra 2 and Government class to head before Lunch. The bluenette had at least one buddy in all of his classes so far, and lucky for him even had the Strawberry for Government. Grimmjow gathered his things before looking back at Ichigo in the corner of his eyes. The memories of him were definitely coming back now. How they used to play together in the cul-de-sac. The nights they had together with sleepovers at each others houses. The trips they went on with one another's families, and many more. A scoff left him as he walked on out of the room rejoining his friends in the hall making their way down to the cafeteria. Today's special was popcorn shrimp with a side of fries, sliced peaches, cookies, and slushie.

Ichigo was very much considering just getting up and decking it out with the taller male but if he did that he could lose his spot in the choir competition that he has been working so hard to be in. And if he tried to fight Grimmjow, Chad would try helping his little friend. The jock cant risk losing his football scholarship that he spent years for, especially not for getting arrested for beating the shit out of some kid who was calling Ichigo names. Not to mention when the two were kids, Grimmjow would always win when they wrestled. The orangette just rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's comments throughout the day. The new kid wasn't worth it, 'Just some loser punk trying to make himself look cool on his first day back in town.' Ichigo reminded himself about his old friend.

When lunch came around the corner he finally forgot about the idiot from earlier, he was just having fun with his friends. Ichigo and his friends sat in the middle of the lunch room, a table of mixed jocks and music kids. A few girlfriends sprinkled in the mix of males. They were talking about the football game after school that day at first, then Chad brought HIM up again, "Ichigo what was up with that kid from first hour? He needs an ass kicking for real, you didn't even do anything. " he said a little ticked off. Which was something because Chad never really get upset "Wait what happened Ichigo?" Others asked him genuinely confused, no one really messed with the orangette unless he did something first. Which was unusual, Ichigo tried to be cool with everyone. He explained the situation for the most part to the table his fists a little remembering the anger from earlier. "Asshole..." his best friend Renji who was sitting just to the right of the Orangette said under his breath, "what are you gonna do man?"

"I don't know Renji, I can't fight him I'll get my spot taken away from me. Maybe he'll just leave me alone after he gets his kicks." He said a little agitated about the whole situation, this never happened to Ichigo, he's never been someone's target before. "Weak!" Some of the guys called out, "make his life hell. He's new, got no friends. It will be easy, we'll help." The males all nodded in agreement. Ichigo laughed, "true!" He's spirits back up again. Chad looked annoyed and Renji was even more spirited than before as he clasped hands with his best mate.

Just a few tables away, Grimmjow kept his eye on Ichigo. He was incredibly bothered seeing him again, something about the male ticked him off and yet, another feeling he didn't want to admit. It's been years since he called him 'Strawberry' and still felt the same enjoyment as he did as a kid calling him by that nickname. But now things were completely different, they were older and tension were rising more than ever. His light blue eyes then moved from Ichigo to Nnoitra who was walking past the jock table as he 'accidentally' trips spilling his food all over Ichigo. The other boys witnessed the whole thing and laughed hysterically. "Aw, fuck man. I am so not sorry." Nnoitra grinned, walking back to the punk table. It was in that moment, Grimmjow gave Ichigo a flirty wink when he shot a look back at the male. He blew the other a kiss before the he got up and fled the cafeteria leaving Stark, Ulquiorra and some other guys Grimm didn't know at the table. In Grimmjow's defense, he didn't expect Nnoitra to pull a stunt like that all of a sudden. "Nnoit, you dumbass." Laughed Grimmjow shoving the huge raven haired out the door. "What the hell was that, eh, my first day back present?"

The other teen snickered at his comment showing him his piano faced grin as they walked to the bathroom. "No, I overheard them talking about us. It pissed me off. The punk was lucky I didn't decked him right then and there with the rest of them." He hissed, entering the bathroom. Grimmjow scoffs as he entered the bathroom then into the stalls to take a piss. Tension was definitely on a rise.

The table continued to laughed and made jokes about Grimmjow and the small little gang he had. With Renji in as their ringleader. It made Ichigo feel better about the whole situation, gave him a little bit more confidence for when the orangette would inevitably have to confront his old friend man to man about their little problem. And then he felt it, the sugary sticky slushy fell all over the orangette's hair and shirt, the creamy peaches as well. All the other pieces of lunch fell all around and on Ichigo to his very much surprise. He looked up expecting to find Grimmjow, instead finding his stupid little friend, and Nnoitra's sly comment made the situation much worse. The whole table looked to Nnoitra with dagger eyes, except Ichigo who's eyes moved straight to the blue haired punk. The little kiss threwIchi for a loop, a little unexpected, and the his quick leaving was even more surprising.

"Was that Grimmjow!? " Corey asked a little stunned still. "No his stupid as fucking friend, " replied the orangette, trying to get the red goop off of him. "That's it i'm dealing with this, that's bullshit." Chad got up along with a few other of his friends, all varsity linebackers, all have good scholarships as well. Ichigo got up even faster, "Dude its fine, ive got it." He put his hands on the jocks chest and pushed Chad back into his seat. "I can take care of it myself, hes no big deal." Chad opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, The choir boy looked to the floor and sighed, "I got this man." Ichigo began to walk towards the bathrooms, taking off his soaking button up as he did. Some girls wood at him and got a few cat calls from some of his his close female friends, he gave a few a small winks to them. Ichigo knew what Chad wants to say, the orangette is small and he really can't defend himself from the assholes if things got really physical. Ichigo knew this but he didn't care, he wasn't afraid of Grimmjow or his makeshift like gang. The boy went into the bathroom and washed his his face and hair in the sink, at first he didn't notice the other boys, but when he looked into the mirror it became very apparent that both Nnoitra and Grimmjow were there, two on one wasn't good odds, but he was no punk. "You guys are both fucking assholes you know that right?" He was finishing putting water into his hair when he said it, his eyes locking onto Grimmjow's through the mirror.

The boys were stepped out of their individual stalls and headed to the sink. The bathroom was quiet except for the sound of the running faucet, until Ichigo decided to say something. Giving a look from the corner of their eyes, they see and hear Ichigo and let out a snicker. "Asshole is a mean word Strawberry, you should learn how to play nice." Grimmjow teased as he too went to wash his hands. Nnoitra was the first to be done cleaning his hands. He flicked the water over on Ichigo since there was no paper towels in the basket.

"Yeah I was sharing Strawberry don't be such a pussy about it. Hope you liked my lunch little bitch." The raven cooed adding onto what Grimmjow said. Nnoitra walked passed Ichigo, shoulder bumping the other as he walked by. He exits the bathroom leaving the 'old' buddies to themselves. Grimmjow added some foamy soap on to his hands, rubbing it all over before rinsing it off. It was awkward in the bathroom for a moment, but Grimmjow didn't let it bother him. When he was done, he shook the water off his hands and leaned back against the tile wall beside the sink next to Ichigo. "I figure I should say this now but I don't care if you believe me or not. But I didn't know Nnoitra was gunna do that." He confessed to him with a chuckle. But the tone in his voice was questionable tho. He honestly didn't know Nnoit was going to do that. Hell, he wished he was in on the prank. Oh well. He pushed himself off the wall and leaned closer to Ichigo picking off a clump of slushie off his head then eats it. "Waste of a good slushie, eh?" He grinned to him in a soft whisper. "Catch ya later berry-boy." He place his index finger on the other's forehead nudging him as he left. Lunch was almost over so Grimmjow and Nnoitra were already making their way to the gym. He stops at the bulletin board seeing a paper for the track team tryouts starting today. "You trying out Grimm?" The raven asked. "Yeah, I am."

Ichigo stayed quiet while the two males conversed with him, the orangette didn't have time nor the will to care about what they had to say to or about him. He was too sticky and gross to care. Nnoitra was an asshole for what he did and the smaller male knew this, Ichigo did nothing to him still Grimmjow's friend decided it would be a good idea to fuck with him. After Nnoitra tried to act like a hard ass and left, it was just the old friends. And then Grimmjow almost apologized for what happened, or at least it sounded like he was, or he was just sorry that he wasn't actually apart of the bullying that had taken place. Either way Ichigo didn't particularly care, he was pretty pissed off whether or not Grimm 'knew' about the little stunt or not. What the orangette didn't like was that Grimmjow thought he could do whatever he wanted to him. Poking his forehead like he was a kid again or something? Calling him names? Pushing things off of his desk He had some real fucking nerve. And all in all the whole thing was pretty fucking childish, well Ichigo could be a childish asshole too. "Catch ya later,' he remembered the words with a small grin. Quinn had gotten most of the crud off of him, and out of his hair, finally wringed his shirt out after submerging it in water. The bell rang loudly moving from lunch to physical education in about five minutes, the orangette left the bathroom and found his friends walking to the locker rooms where they all got quickly dressed. They all questioned what happened, if he did anything to the group. He told only Chad and Renji his plan, while getting the baseball from his friends athletic locker.

After the gym class got outside Chad was still a little nervous about the idea, "Man I know you used to be really good at baseball and hitting and stuff, but what if you miss his shoulder? What if you hit his head? What if you hit someone else?"

"You should hit his fucking head the prick deserves it!" Renji vented quietly and Chad decked his shoulder, "Man, he could really get hurt if Ichigo misses AND Ichigo could get in BIG trouble for it too. I thought you wanted to keep your solo at state, your big part in the choir competition, and your lead role in the musical in a few months? Thats a lot on the line dude."

"I got this man," the orangette tightened his grip on the ball in his pocket, "I can still jock. I will hit his shoulder he won't black out promise!" he laughed. The teacher called all the students into their squad lines so she could take attendance, before letting the students break themselves off into two "equal" teams for their softball unit. Everyone know the two teams of high school, the popular and the unpopular, putting Ichigo into one team and Nnoitra and Grimmjow into the other. And populars always got to hit first of course, the batting lineup the same every time most athletic guys in front everyone else in the back, Ichigo was closer to the front. The group is supposed to play with a very large and very soft ball while the teacher could lounge around the shade with the other gym teachers. And of course Grimmjow and Chad were paying zero attention standing right next to each other twiddling with their thumbs up their butts, talking about god knows what. When it was the orangettes up to bat, the designated pitcher, Chad's friend, perspicuously threw a very obvious ball to Ichigo. Renji got the ball and Ichigo tossed the hard baseball back to the pitcher. the two males nodded at each other and the other threw and Ichigo's brown eyes focused on the lightly tossed ball at the sametime to position himself to slam Nnoitra's shoulder. Contact was made and even though the two punks were out in the outfield, Ichi's ball flew right at Nnoitra's clavicle then bounced off him and hit Grimmjow. The team cheered, "Nice hit Ichigo!" called Chad as he went from second to home. the orangette sprinted toward second base and flipped off the two males with a cocky grin. A friend of Ichigo's from the other team retrieved the ball and returned it to the pitcher where he and Renji traded it back out for the original ball with another bad pitch, no one noticed the change except for the few males in on it. "Hoped you liked my balls bitch." Quinn said from second base, reiterating the punk.

When the ball had hit the duo, Nnoitra was immediately pissed as well as Grimmjow, but not as bad. You could only play fire with fire, right? "Nice hit Strawberry." Mocked Nnoitra with disgust. He muttered under his breath "Bitch bout to get his ass beaten with a bat." The hit barely phased Grimmjow as he only smiled mockingly at Ichigo. It was a smile of declaring war with his enemy. "The slimy bastard." Grinned the blunette watching the other two switch the balls. He looks back watching Nnoitra who was definitely seething in anger but could do absolutely nothing. The war was definitely on when his best friend took the initiative to step up to Ichigo "Don't fuck with me you faggot little shit!" He hissed leaving the field to the locker room. Grimmjow followed in suit behind Nnoitra hitting Ichigo's shoulder as he passed. "Well, I'll give you props for switching the balls old friend. But shit is just getting started cutie pie." His tone was quite casual during the whole situation. Nnoitra was a hot head and Grimmjow was also one as well, but he knew when to show that side.

The duo made it in the locker room and sat down on the rubbed his shoulder enraged that he couldn't kick their asses. Well, he could've but then that would most likely lead Nnoitra in another suspension for the fourth time this month. He was already having troubled issues with his father and another suspension would be far worse once his father found out. But Grimmjow had a better idea. He then poked his head out of the locker room before exiting. He walked up to the window still seeing everyone playing. But Ichigo was off to the side on the bench with his friends. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the others. He runs back into the locker room to Nnoitra. "Hey, they're still outside. C'mon, you said before you stole the coach's key that opened up all the locks to the lockers before, right?" The blue haired asked with a sneaky grin. "Yeah, but what's..." Nnoitra said with a pause before he came to a realization of what his best friend was thinking. " Holy shit- You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Lets fuck shit up!" The duo said in unison. Nnoitra went to his locker entering his locker combination. There was a click as he quickly opens his gym locker opening up his side pocket on backpack. And there it was, the small silver key. They went to work quickly unlocking the specific lockers of the assholes who dared tried them. Grimmjow took all their phones and dumped them into the toilet. Nnoitra had to take a shit really so he needed something nice to wipe with. He took Ichigo, Chad, and Renji's shirts and went into one of the stalls where Grimmjow had put their phones in the toilet. "Drop a big shitter for me!" Grimmjow laughed out as he went through Ichigo's backpack. "Agh, will do!" Nnoitra grunted out as there was a loud splash right after. Grimmjow saw some cool dog tags on a chain along with a ring and decided to take them. When the boys were done, they fixed up the locker room leaving it the same way they found it including locking the boy's lockers locked and secure. But the bathroom stalls showed otherwise. Nnoitra got rid of the key as they walked back out giving each other a high five. "I can't wait to see the look on those little shits face." Squealed Nnoitra. "I know, me neither. Relax and play it cool."


End file.
